As shown in FIG. 1, the driving circuit of the liquid crystal display generally comprises a power IC 110, a voltage level shift circuit 120, a wire on array route circuit 130, a gate on array route circuit 140 and a liquid crystal panel 150. The power IC 110 is coupled to one end of the voltage level shift circuit 120, and the other end of the voltage level shift circuit 120 is coupled to one end of the wire on array route circuit 130, and the other end of the wire on array route circuit 130 is coupled to one end of the gate on array route circuit 140 and the other end of the gate on array route circuit 140 is coupled to the liquid crystal panel 150. The power IC 110 will cut off the power for protection as the current exceeds the threshold value. However, in case that the wire on array route circuit 130, the gate on array route circuit 140 are short, and if the current does not exceed the threshold value, the power IC 110 will not cut off the power for protection. Consequently, the liquid crystal panel 150 will be burned and damaged.